madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Date
Plot Tom and Sheeba go on a date. As Lyndsey, Violet and Daffy all go on disastorious dates Possible Script (Usual Opening Theme) (camera pans down to Villian hideout along with a storm) Baboon: (sinister voice) Im so bored...Cant wait to bring those goodies down and take over the world Morgana; (flirting with Baboon) We will take them down my sweet, It's gonna be nice later...maybe we could go out?...just me and you?...hunt down some goodies? (Baboon loudly burps...then starts to pick his fleas) Morgana: Well? Baboon: I'll think about it!.....while your'e up pass me some chicken and fast! (Meanwhile at the goodies...Sheeba walks down the stairs with a dress on) Atomic Betty: (Looks at Sheeba's dress) Wow thats nice! Im impressed Sheeba; I only like it because it's sparkley Tom: It really suites you, so what movie are we gonna see first? Tommy: Elephant Man Goes To Space.... Tom: Ah Ah very funny.. Violet: (reading a scrap paper) There's a speed dating evening tonight, maybe us singletons could go? Henry: Huh! that sounds really boring..i'd rather stay in a watch Rapper Zapper..and plus who needs a girlfriend? Melody: Henry! YOU have a girlfriend! Me? (Meanwhile at the speed dating, Lyndsey and Violet meet two very strange people while Daffy isn't having much luck either) Woman: Ok Ladies and Gents, once you have found someone you can date, you only have 30 seconds then your date must swap over, ok now begin.. Chris: (talking to Violet) Hello missy, what's your name? Violet: Im Violet...So what's your's? Chris; Im Chris McShoesnotblobber, i am 18 years old and i love everything poetry! do you like poetry Violet? Violet: Humm not really... (camera quickly shifts to Lyndsey and Vester) Vester; You you have beautifal eyes Lyndsey..a lovely bright green Lyndsey: (looking annoyed) My eyes are blue! Vester; Oh oh sorry Lyndsey..i, i am not wearing my glasses, my eye sight went a long time ago Lyndsey: (whispers to herself) Yeah you got that right Vester: Sorry? Lyndsey: Oh nothing (then cheekly smiles) so.. Tell me Vester..how old are you? Vester: I am 95 Lyndsey: (spits drink out of her mouth) 95!!...NO Way..way way to old for me!! Woman: Ok time to swap (Daffy meets Cindy, a white female duck) Cindy; Hello, you must be Daffy? Daffy Duck? Daffy: How did you know my name? Cindy: Oh come on Daffy, The Foghorn Legorn Story?, the Carrot peelers?, the Christmas carol. Oh and was you also wanted by the police? Daffy: Oh youv'e seen the Leghorn story? I was great!..to tell you the truth..i didnt invent the carrot peelers my best friend Bugs Bunny did and i stole all the credit because im a greedy little swine and yes i was wanted by the police. Cindy: What did you do? Daffy: Littering... (Back to Violet and a guy called Max) Max: Violet is a bootaful name, who named ya tat? Violet: My mother did! Max; I had a rat called Violet ya know! Ya have bootaful long black har too..and very shiny Violet: Thank you (Meanwhile at a cinema, Sheeba and Tom enjoy a movie until Baboon and Morgana join in) Sheeba: This is so romantic Tom: It sure is Sheeba! shall we go out for dinner after the movie? Sheeba: Yes (Baboon and Morgana walk in) Tom: (disapointed) Oh great! look who it is! Baboon: Oh look who it is...The two most misreble goodie goodie flea-ridden kitty cats Sheeba: Go away Baboon! your'e not ruiening our night! Baboon; I might not ruin your night, but i'll ruin your lives and your little friends too Morgana: Come my darling Baboon! we'll capture these freaks sooner or later anyway (Meanwhile back at the dating club) Daffy: (looking concerned) So....Abi, what do you like? Abi: (strict voice) It's Abigail Fitzduck to you.... i like teaching, studying, French litriture and mathamatics. I don't like nonsence, rude and childish people, and especially dumb and uncaring people! All should do as asked and not to back chat! Daffy: Whoh..your'e a tough cookie!, So what type of man would you like? Abi: Definatly not a tall dark "Handsome" poser. A good well educated gentleman is an ideal match for me! someone who is a doctor, or a vet, or a teacher. Daffy: Ohh You like your men serious! How many kids would like? Abi: Only one. a boy should be good! one child is enough! enough for a good university course, first will be getting up at 5am then breakfast then studing, private school, home, learn his physics, dinner, bath then bed. Good routine i think. I wasn't really challened as a child by my parents. I didnt like the other lazy children..half asleep, no way my child will be like that thank you and certainly hope your children wont be like it. Woman: Ok ladies and gents times up, thank you all for coming..hope youv'e found your match? Violet: That was the worst night of my life! Lyndsey: Yeah me too, one was 95 years old, another kept spitting on me whilst he spoke and one kept calling me Lacey! Daffy: I had one serously bossy bird...and one who knows me way too much Lyndsey: Whats her name? Daffy: Who the one who knows me? (Lyndsey happily nods) Cindy Violet: You should get her number...look there she is Daffy: (Shouts) Cindy.... (Later back at the goodies, Daffy returns after his date with Cindy) John: Oh Daffy, how was your date? Daffy: Great! i thought i'd never live without Tina, but Cindy is the one. (Looks at his phone) see she's texted me so many times already (Meanwhile outside the goodies, Cindy stands outside the house and calls a mysterious person who is in fact Baboon) Cindy: (on her mobile) Hey it's me...He's on side...dont forget my money Baboon! that Daffy Duck and the goodies will pay and soon will be yours. (Cindy evily smirks at the goodies house whilst thinking of her plan) (End Of Episode) Category:Castaras Category:Crossovers